Gosei Knight is born
Plot Robo knight Returns to tell the rangers his evil twin has teamed up with Vrak Transcript (at robo knights place where he hangs out) Robo Knight It Seems Good Here (in vraks underwater lair) Vrak Ugh The Rangers Have Foiled Both Mine And My Brothers Plan's Gosei Knight But Not My Plan Laughs Vrak Who Are You Gosei Knight I Am Robo Knight's Brother Evil Brother Gosei Knight Laughs The Power Rangers Are Giving You A Hard Time Mmmmmm I See The Power Rangers Must Die Alice You Fool (runs up and attacks gosei knight But Gosei Knight Uses His Vulcan Cann and blasts metal alice) Vrak Lets Put Him On Our Side (in the command center) Gosei Tensou Alret The Rangers Metal Alice Has Attacked Tensou Okay Gosei (at ernies brainfreze) Troy Why Do I Need To Pay Tensou Rangers Vrak has Attacked Metal Alice Laughs The Rangers Shall- Hun Gia Vrak Alice Yellow Ranger Meat Gosei Knight Gosei Knight At Your Sevres Gia Robo Knight Noah Oh No Robo Knight Guys Thats My Brother Gosei Knight Go Super Mega Mode Now Noah Oh Super Mega Mode (goes super mega) Gosei Knight Fools Let Me Help You See The Future (blastes gia) Gia Owl Ha Troy Hun Robo Knight Vrak Fool That's his brother Gosei knight and his on our side Jake No Give Up Orion Power Of Six Unite Emma Power Of Four Vrak Fools (shoots emma and orion) Gosei Knight Now My Turn Robo Knight Il Handle My Foolish Brother You Take On Vrak And Metal Alice Troy Il Handle Idiot Face With You Noah Vrak Game Over Vrak You Fools It's Only Just Begun Alice And Yellow Ranger You Shall Die (shoots gia gia unmophers) Gia Shes Too Powerful Oh No Troy Robo Knight Super Mega Mode (goes super mega mode) Gosei Knight What You Fool Robo Knight No Shutup (slashes Gosei Knight) Troy Yeah Super Mega Cann Time Vrak Laughs Rangers Why Do You Fight Hun (noah slashes vrak and orion slashes vrak too) Gia Ha Super Mega Mode (goes super mega mode) Vrak Ranger Laughs Fools Soon You Will Be Destroyed Gosei Knight Is Destroyed Your Foolish Red Ranger And Robo Knight Noah No (slashes vrak and shoots him) Jake Ultra Strike Orion Power Of Six Unite Emma Megaforce Blaster Gia Ha (slashes Metal alice) Alice Ahhh Vrak Lets Go Vrak Aggred (vrak and alice leave) Gosei Knight Fools IL DESTROY YOU HA (chargers at troy) Troy Ahhhh (unmophers) Robo Knight Red Ranger Vulcan cann (shoots Gosei Knight But Gosei Knight Shoots Him Back) Gia No Guys Power Of Five Noah Power Of Two Emma Power Of Four Orion Power Of Six Jake Power Of Three Gosei Knight YOUR POWERS ARE PATHETIC NOW DIE (shoots Jake Orion Emma And Noah And Gia) Gosei Knight WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOO (all the legendary rangers hit Gosei Knight) LAUGHS VRAK THE ZOMBATS Vrak The Rangers Were Fools .....mmmm...... Zombats Gosei Knight FINALY AT LAST NOW IL CRASH YOU ALL Troy Super Mega Mode (goes Super mega) Summon Skyship Robo Knight LION MEGAZORD Gosei Knight LION MEGAZORD Troy Ya (wacks Gosei Knight But Gosei Knight Shoots The Megazord) Gosei Knight PATHETIC Troy No SING MEGAZORD REDDY Gia Yeah Now We Can Fight Noah Gosei Knight Off Gosei Knight IDIOTS CANT YOU SEE IM INVINCEABLE AND YOUR PATHETIC HA (shoots the sing megazord) Robo Knight Headbutt (slashes Gosei Knight) Gosei Knight NOOOOOOOOOOO.........FOOLS.................REVENGE..............IS............MINE (falls on the ground) Robo Knight Yeah At Last (in vraks underwater lair) Vrak Ugh He Was A Fail Fool Alice I Have A Plan The Messenger Is Arriving in 3 more days So.....Il Get Malkor To Battle The Rangers Alice Yes And The Rangers Shall Be Destroyed Then (at ernies brainfreze) Troy Yeah Robo Knights Brother Was A Pain Ernie Who? Gia Oh Man Orion Hey Ernie Where Do I Put These Cups The End charcters Troy Gia Emma Noah Orion Robo knight Jake villians Vrak Gosei knight Metal Alice legendary ranger modes Gold samurai ranger Blue RPM Ranger Red Jungle Fury Ranger Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)